criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Police Pets
Police Dogs help you to get more coins, cards and xp. At the end of a crime scene, they search the scene, and depending on which dog you adopt, they reward you with coins, cards or xp. Shops For now, there are four police dog shops. One in Industrial Area, another in Financial Center, the other in Historical Center, and the last one in University. There will probably be another shop in Maple Heights when the district is unlocked. The dogs in the later shops are more expensive but provide better bonuses and are more likely to find them. To earn a gold medal, you have to get five stars on every single crime scene in a case. First Shop To unlock the police dog shop in Industrial Area, you must get 2 gold medal(s) first. It contains three dogs: :A German Shephard available for 10,000 coins which has a chance to find you 1000 coins or a lucky card at the end of a crime scene. :A King Charles Spaniel available for 10,000 coins which has a chance of finding 15 xp or a lucky card at the end of a crime scene. :A Golden Retriever available for 100 cash which has a chance of finding 10 energy or a lucky card at the end of a crime scene. Second Shop To unlock the second police dog shop in Financial Center, you must get 12 gold medal(s) first. it contains three dogs: :A Boxer available for 100,000 coins which has a chance of finding 3000 coins or 80 xp at the end of crime scene. :An Akita available for 100,000 coins which has a chance of finding 1 lucky card or 80 xp at the end of crime scene. :A Pug available for 200 cash which has a chance of finding 1 orange juice or 80 xp at the end of crime scene. Third Shop To unlock the the third police dog shop in Historical Center, you must get 22 gold medal(s) first. It contains three dogs: :A Chihuahua available for 200,000 coins which has a chance to find 5 energy or 160 stars/xp. :A Collie available for 200,000 coins which has a chance to find 5 energy or 6,000 coins. :A Dalmation available for 500 cash which has a chance to find an orange juice or 2 lucky cards. Fourth Shop To unlock the fourth and last police dog shop in University, you must get 32 gold medal(s) first. It contains three dogs: :A Jack Russell Terrier available for 500,000 coins that has a chance to find 10 energy or 2 lucky cards. :A Saint Bernard available for 500,000 coins that has a chance to find 10 energy or 6,000 coins. :A Husky available for 1000 cash that has a chance to find an orange juice or 7,000 coins. Category:Team Kennel You can access your purchased dogs through the menu on your map. From here, you can switch between your currently purchased pups by clicking on the arrows to the left or right. You can also feed your dogs either a bone, fish, chicken, or ham but only one of any (unless you pay cash) every so often. *Bone costs gives 1 heart and has a 5 minute timer. *Fish costs gives 5 hearts with a 4 hour timer. *Chicken costs gives 10 hearts with a 12 hour timer. If you give your dog a chicken you can not then give it a bone and a fish, you will have to wait 12 hours before giving anything else to your dog except: *Ham costs 5 cash, gives 10 hearts and can be given over and over. Once your dog has so many hearts it will level its loyalty and improve your chances of finding each of its abilities. After purchase, it will take 30 hearts to level the first time. It will take 120 hearts to reach the level after that. Category:Team Gallery 1 (German Shepherd).jpg|German Shepherd 2 (Border Terrier).jpg|Border Terrier 3 (Labrador Retriever).jpg|Labrador Retriever 4 (Boxer).jpg|Boxer 5 (Shiba Inu).jpg|Akita 6 (Pug).jpg|Pug 7 (Chihuahua).jpg|Chihuahua 8 (Australian Shepherd).jpg|Collie 9 (Dalmatian).jpg|Dalmatian 10 (Jack Russell).jpg|Jack Russell Terrier 11 (St. Bernard).jpg|St. Bernard 12 (Maltese).jpg|Maltese Category:Team